


Quiet in the Library

by Zekromknight



Series: Zeke's Smutty Doropetra Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doropetra Week, Established Relationship, F/F, Librarian AU, Libraries, Library Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekromknight/pseuds/Zekromknight
Summary: Petra wants to study for her exams at the local library, but her librarian girlfriend decides to tease her by pleasuring her while she tries to study.Doropetra Week Day One: Librarian/Reader AU
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Zeke's Smutty Doropetra Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Quiet in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Dorothea is a librarian. Petra is her girlfriend. They're at a library. There's no plot or backstory here! Don't go looking for plot.

Petra flipped the page of her textbook as she jotted down a few quick notes to add to her ever-growing stack of academic papers, all neatly stacked upon the dark wooden library table. Her legs idly swung back and forth from the cushioned chair. It had been about three hours since Petra had begun her study session with no end in sight, not even as the sky outside the window turned orange with the setting sun. She had found a little nook in the library to keep to herself, hidden away amongst heavy bookcases chocked full with dusty books that no one seemed to care much for, and out of sight from the various other customers who had come to browse the extensive library. 

A quick yawn interrupted her studies, and Petra blinked wearily. Even though she was a diligent student who spent more time dealing with academics than her own personal endeavors, homework could get so very  _ tedious _ . Even so, Petra persisted onwards, meticulously writing down new notes from the next page upon her cleanly organized sheet. 

Until a soft finger brushed against her thigh.

The princess jolted upwards as though she had been hit by a bolt of lightning and nearly cried out in alarm, only to hear a faint shushing from under the desk.

“Shh… you have to be quiet in the library, Petra,” Dorothea’s teasing voice whispered.

Petra opened her mouth to retort back at her librarian girlfriend, but was instantly silenced by the feeling of two hands firmly placing themselves on her thighs, spreading them wide open. She could feel heat rushing to her now very red cheeks. 

“D...Dorothea, my love… since when were you here? I was not seeing you come in, ah--... I thought you were to be working the front desk...”

Petra shivered as she felt her girlfriend nudge her head between her spread thighs and lift her short skirt. She took a sharp breath in as Dorothea’s fingers hooked around her underwear. 

“Mmm… I’m tired of all that boring work. Besides, how can I resist when my adorable girlfriend is here?” she giggled softly. Her quick fingers tugged her girlfriend’s underwear down her thighs, letting them fall in a heap at her shoes. 

Petra’s hand sunk underneath the desk to grasp at Dorothea’s hair. “We… we should not be doing this here…! What if we were to be caught?” she protested, though she could feel goosebumps growing upon her skin. Her thighs quivered with anticipation, delighted by the devious temptation. She could feel her girlfriend’s hot breath upon her exposed sex, which was beginning to grow damp with desire. 

“Just don’t make a noise and no one will ever know.”

Any further objections were silenced when Dorothea’s tongue made contact with Petra’s needy slit, and the princess nearly mewled in delight. She forced herself to bite down upon her lips. The librarian went to work, trailing her tongue up and down Petra’s sex with long, hungry licks. Petra’s fingers curled into Dorothea’s hair and pulled rougher than she had intended upon it, but she heard no yelps from her partner. She was a master at the art of silence, and intended to flaunt her skills to her partner. 

Petra’s eyes darted from side to side. Her study spot was surrounded by bookcases on almost all sides save for the entrance. Beyond them sat a few students buried deep within their books, taking no notice of Petra’s plight. In an attempt to look innocuous, she turned her attention once more to the textbook in front of her and began to read.

“Reading something interesting?” Dorothea whispered

Petra withdrew her mouth from her lip to reply. “I… I am studying for my Adrestian history class,” she peeped out. She was taken by surprise when her sly girlfriend used the opportunity to flick her sensitive clit with her tongue, and nearly yelped at the sensation. Hot pleasure shot through her body as quick as an arrow, and forced her knees to tremble. Dorothea was  _ definitely _ doing this on purpose, wasn’t she…?

But the challenge was only beginning. 

“Sounds interesting to me. Why don’t you read it to me, hm?” Dorothea suggested innocently. “I’m taking the same class next semester. Might help me learn a thing or two…”

“B...But, we are not supposed to be talking--”

“Aww, it’s all right. We’re just studying, after all!” chimed Dorothea.

Petra stared at the words upon her book and cleared her throat. Meanwhile, Dorothea’s nose pressed up against her sex, giving it an encouraging lick. The thrill of doing something so very dirty, so very  _ naughty _ in public was turning her on more than she had ever thought it would! And the danger of being caught… It was wildly rousing. “In Imperial Year 747, a.. A rebellion was launched against the Adrestian Empire by Loog of House Blaiddyd-- ah…-... A… descendant of th...the hero Blaiddyd--” she recited, voice trembling as her girlfriend continued her ministrations, nuzzling her nose to Petra’s perked clit. She lapped at her folds as though she was parched, but maintained an even rhythm throughout. “--He was aided in his endeavors by his loyal tactician Pan, and Kyphon from House--...Erm… House...”

“Good girl… Go on,” Dorothea urged.

Petra hesitated a moment, attempting to regain her thoughts. It was so very hard not to focus on her girlfriend, who had begun to center her attention on Petra’s clit. Dorothea cruelly narrowed her licks in closer, but refused to touch where she needed it the most again, instead circling her clit. Petra gritted her teeth together, took a tight fistfull of her girlfriend’s brown hair, and yanked it desperately in frustration. She could feel the pressure mounting in her core, burning,  _ begging _ for release. She knew that Dorothea intended to deny her the relief of orgasm until she did exactly as she was told, so she pulled herself together and continued on:

“K...Kryphon from house Fraldarius. The ensuing war raged on for four years. As a result, the Adrestian Empire was split--AH…!”

A shrill cry escaped Petra as Dorothea lapped at her clit, lasting for only the briefest of moments before she slammed her free hand down upon her mouth. It was enough to garner the attention of the nearby students, some giving her confused glances while others looked rather irritated by the interruption. She slid her hand away from her mouth and waved it in apology, giving them a quick smile to assure them everything was all right, and the others looked away and resumed their work. At the same time, her thighs were trembling around Dorothea’s head with waves of delight. Her partner’s talented tongue danced upon Petra’s clit, rewarding her efforts with quick licks that sent bolts of lightning up her spine. 

“--The Adrestian Empire w...was split into… the Holy Kingdom of F-Faerghus--ohh---... Dorothea, that is feeling so good--” she moaned, throwing her head back over her seat. Her eyes lulled to the back of her head as she drank in the pleasure she was receiving. Dorothea’s rapid, starved licks were simply  _ exquisite.  _

“Mmm, good girl...” Dorothea praised. 

A hand removed itself from Petra’s thigh and instead settled between her legs. A finger teased Petra’s clit, rubbing it while her tongue moved downwards to continue lapping up the copious amount of juices. Petra’s entire body was simply buzzing with bliss, and she could feel her release building within. She just needed a bit more…! She squirmed in her chair and whimpered with need, hands pushing Dorothea’s head further against her sex.

“Dorothea, I am about to--” she warned, and then immediately curled her lip into her mouth to silence what she knew was going to be a powerful orgasm.

Dorothea’s finger and tongue sped up their pace, giving Petra little room to think of much else but the powerful feeling between her legs. She lost herself to it completely, forgetting all about that boring textbook and the unknowing spectators around her. Nothing else mattered except for her, Dorothea, and the tidal wave of pleasure that she could feel about to come crashing down around her.

“Go on. Come for me, my beloved,” Dorothea whispered into her sex, and that was the final straw that made her burst.

Her whole body convulsed as her orgasm shot through her in sharp bursts. The noise that forced its way out of her throat was a deep, strangled grunt muffled by her lip, silent enough not to distract anyone from their studies. Dorothea’s eager tongue helped her ride out her orgasm by licking up the juices that burst forth, only further adding fuel to the inferno. 

When she finally came down, Petra felt as though she could see stars. She freed her lip from her teeth and let out a deep, satisfactory sigh. She relaxed in her chair while Dorothea cleaned up the remains of her orgasm with her tongue, shuddering lightly. 

“That was perfect,” Dorothea admired. “I’ll have to try this out on you more often…”

Petra pulled her seat out and looked underneath the table, where she saw Dorothea’s green eyes gleaming with mischief, her face splattered with her girlfriend’s juices. The erotic sight made Petra’s heart leap, but she refused to be swayed. “You are being a jerk, Dorothea…” she muttered, still breathless. “I will be finding a way to get back at you…”

Dorothea laughed softly. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been meaning to publish my NSFW fanfics for a while and Doropetra week has given me an excuse to write some smut... I like 100% won't be able to do a post every single day, but I do have plans for each daily prompt. 
> 
> And hey, while you're here, [consider following my twitter?](https://twitter.com/ZekromKnight) I made it a while ago but I haven't... actually done anything with it, but in the future I'll post polls for what other smutty fanfics I should write. Just make sure you have your age in bio or I'll block you.


End file.
